Experiments
by Tallest Red
Summary: Ever wonder about the appearance change of the Almighty Tallest, Rulers of the Universe, etc. etc.? This explains it a bit. One-shot


**This is a memory, really. A distant one that I just barely grasped and had to write down before it was lost. It deals with the appearance change that occured from episode one to later episodes.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anyone who thinks they own the Invader Zim universe instead of Jhonen Vasquez should jump out the airlock. Really, go ahead. I left it open. :)**

**EDIT: You guys really crack me up with threatening the orange-eyed Irken with the black jacket. How can you not recognize the cameo? The color orange, black jackets, a twisted, sadistic mind, saying outright in regards to Spork and Miyuki that "As far as the less loyal members of the audience is concerned, they don't exist" ? Seriously, guys! Who else is like that, huh? Use your brain-meats and think carefully!**

* * *

"Red!" a far-off voice called. I turned away from the voice, trying to recover from the latest procedure. Irkens don't need sleep, but just because it isn't needed, that doesn't mean we don't nap from time to time.

"Red, wake up!" the voice, clearer, whispered. A talon poked my side, and I shifted away from it. Something soft hit me in the head, startling me awake. I glared at the wide violet eyes, who I have dubbed as Purple. We once had names, but they did something to us...we didn't even get to keep our old names anymore, nor could we remember them.

"What is it now, Purple?" I groaned, throwing the pillow back at him. I was still sore from the experiments that stretched out for months.

"I've got a new idea on how to escape!" he whispered. "See, it appears that the bars are made of a steel titanium alloy, and if a laser were equipped with just the right applications, maybe it could cut through!" I took my own pillow and covered my antennas. Couldn't this brainiac ever stop talking? Those book worms always bugged me. But at least he was company. If he had been any shorter, I would have had to endure this alone.

"Shut up, Purple. We don't have any of those kinds of weapons, and we might as well accept the fact that we won't be released until the tests are over," I growled.

"But after those are done, we'll just be idiotic puppets for our government, stuffing our faces while the real work is done by others!" Purple pointed out. "We both know who'll be chosen for the dumbing down experiment next. I'm too smart for their liking."

I sighed. "I think that's just a myth, Pur. Why would they want a leader of the Irken Empire to be dumb?"

"Miyuki was smart, and the government hated her!" Purple pointed out. "I'm just as intelligent as her. They already think I know too much."

I rubbed the places where my thumbs should be and scowled. "As if mutilation weren't enough, they'll wipe our memories when they're done!"

A chime went off, and we each took our places, cowering against the far corners of our cages. An Irken with orange eyes and a black jacket stopped in front of Purple's cage, opening the door and reaching in. He was dragged down the hall, his eyes pleading with me. But what did he expect me to do? To suddenly break free with some super strength and fly out the window? Psh, he was on his own. I'm just glad it isn't me.

I occupy myself by studying the rings around my torso. I swear, they get tighter every time I breathe out. They're definitely much smaller than when Purple and I introduced Operation Impending Doom 2. My new Pak takes care of the pain factor, so I don't feel the shattering torture that I should. I only felt a slight feeling of discomfort, similar to the feeling of wearing clothes that are a size too small. I couldn't even stand up without falling over. My spine couldn't even handle holding my own weight anymore! All those 'posture' lessons when we were smeets have become useless.

I looked up when they dragged a drugged Purple back to his cage, throwing him in. I hissed at the guards. Shouldn't they be more respectful of us? After all, we _are_ the Tallest.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to the purple-eyed Irken. He blinked and raised his head slowly.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in question. I stared at those eyes. That spark of intelligence that lurked in his darting eyes has seemingly vanished. Even his voice sounded more stupid.

"Try to remember, Pur," I said slowly, trying to break through what I hoped was just a drugged haze. "What did you say these bars were made of?"

His eyes narrowed in concentration. "Um...uh...metal?" I shook my head. "Foam?"

"Just forget it," I mumbled, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Red? This place is scary," Purple fearfully whispered. I gave a harsh laugh at that.

"You have no idea. At least, not anymore." I looked again at him, and some of his old self seemed to appear for a second.

"They do tests on your mind. They make you not smart, so they can...do...stuff..." he trailed off, eyes wandering around the cell, train of thought lost. "I wonder when this is gonna be done."

The door opened again and this time, they stopped before my cell. I tried to look somewhat dignified and defiant as they dragged me away by my arms. Quite difficult, let me tell you. A room with harsh white walls greeted me when I was thrown onto a table.

"You guys are sick!" I hissed. "Did Spork and Miyuki have to do this?"

The orange-eyed Irken darkly chuckled. "No, they didn't. As far as the less loyal members of the audience is concerned, they don't exist. This procedure is brand new. After this, you'll both be more...manageable. And you can eat all the snacks that you want. Isn't that nice?"

I growled as restraints snapped over my wrists and ankles. They DARE treat the Tallest like this? When I get out of here, they'll pay dearly! I felt something stick in my arm, and my thoughts grew fuzzy. Earlier thoughts of escape and rebellion drained from me, as did some of the memories of the more painful tests.

"I don't think we need to tamper with your intelligence and make you as stupid as your friend," the other Irken decided. "Now, are you willing to cooperate?"

I tried to screech at him rebelliously, but I only blinked in confusion at the conflicting thoughts. "Uh, yeah, sure. Can we go?"

The bright-eyed Irken smirked. "Certainly. Let me just go get the other Tallest."

"His name is Purple!" I called out after the servant. The restraints released me and I got up off of the table, brushing off my outfit. How did it get so filthy? Last I remember, we had just got done getting over the fact that banishing Zim to a distant planet when he interrupted Operation Impending Doom 2 didn't work, that he was still alive.

"That room was weird!" a high-pitched voice complained, floating into the room with the servant.

"HEY! Where's my hover belt thing?" I whined. Purple smiled and tossed it over to me. I turned it on after I had put it on. I rose up a good few units and practiced a bit with it. Apparently, all I had to do was think about where I wanted to move, and it allowed me to go to that place. Different than the last one I wore, which was more difficult. Before, I had to stand up straight every once in a while to balance.

"Neat, isn't it?" Purple asked. I glanced at him.

"Really?" I asked teasingly. "No long rant about the scientifical properties of it, or how it could benefit Irkens or something?"

Purple blinked. "I have no clue what you just said. Too many big words." I narrowed my eyes at him. Something wasn't right...

"My Tallest, it's time to continue ruling the Irken Empire!" the servant announced. We nodded and floated along the hallway. I paused when I caught my reflection.

"Hey...I thought my eyes were pink!" I exclaimed, pointing at the reflection of the crimson red eyes.

The orange-eyed servant shrugged. "They were, but you changed them to instill more fear into your enemies and look imposing to lesser beings."

I smirked. "Yeah, that sounds like something I would do."

Purple chuckled. "How could you not remember?"

We laughed and floated down the hallway, though something still seemed off about the situation. Why was Purple acting like he was dumb? How did we get in this room in the first place? Those questions vanished when I was finally able to relax into a chair in our room.

"This is the life, isn't it, Red?" Purple sighed, munching on doughnuts nearby.

"Yep, nothing can ever hurt us again," I sighed. But then I froze. Why did I just say that? Purple also shot me an odd look.

"What did you just say?" he asked, antennas raised in confusion. I waved off the question.

"Nothing, nothing," I hurriedly said. An alarm blared, and I grinned evilly at Purple as the technicians announced that it was from Earth.

"Wanna make fun of Zim?" Purple asked with an evil glint in his eye. I snickered.

"Duh! Put him on the main screen," I ordered the technicians. I leaned back in my chair, ready for a lifetime of comfort. A twinge of uncertainty tickled the back of my mind, but I ignored it. After all, being the Almighty Tallest was the best thing to ever happen to any Irken. Right?


End file.
